Les on dit
by Yaoisurnaturel
Summary: Quand les rumeurs commencent à grossir c'est là que squalo perd ces nerfs pour son plus grand malheur et pour notre plus grand plaisir.


_**Les on dit**._

_Bonjour, avant de vous plonger dans les méandres insolites de cette fanfiction je tenais à vous dire que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien de l'auteure géniale de KHR. De plus j'espère réellement que les personnages ne vous parraitront pas trop ooc car mon impression de ce couple est particulière, merci d'avance ^^ et bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Un claquement sec, une mine renfrognée, un petit rictus de dégoût et surtout une démarche décidé faisait du personnage qui parcourait les couloirs un homme qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer. Jamais on ne l'avait humilié ni même marché sur le pied...jamais un regard noir ne l'avait fait flanché et jamais au grand jamais les on dit, les commérages les ragots, pire encore : les rumeurs infondés ne l'avait effrayé. Mais celle là ! jamais personne n'aurait osé lui dire cette immondice en face...si bien que ce n'est pas par une personne normal qui lui avait appris cette mauvaise farce mais un enfant psychopathe et lanceur de couteau.<p>

Et ça il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre mais pour une fois il s'était sentis mal à l'aise face au regard invisible et moqueur de l'enfant. Il ferma son poing dans un geste de rage et se décida à avancer sinon il risquait de frapper la première porte qu'il croiserait.

«_ Calomnie_ », voilà le mot juste pour décrire la rumeur qui avait bourdonné à ses oreilles depuis le début de la matinée et qui ne cessait pas d'enfler comme un ballon de baudruche. D'abord il n'y avait pas fait attention, marchant d'un pas égal et ignorant ce fidèle ressemblant à une groupie qui hurlait contre lui, renvoyant à ces occupations ce débauché nécrophile qui minaudait. Alors que face à cette enfant c'est comme si

« _la vérité sortait de sa bouche_ »...et ça c'était proprement intolérable.

Parce que c'était proprement inimaginable que cela fut vrai, parce que ce n'était qu'un on dit, une rumeur...une calomnie. Mais le plus urgent était d'éviter son chef car si il tombait sur lui et qu'il avait eu vent de ces affreux racontars...alors les murs risquaient de trembler. Il secoua la tête et continua à avancer.

Au détour d'un couloir il crut voir l'ombre de son pire cauchemar et décida courageusement de rentrer dans la première pièce qui était devant lui...Il avait mieux affronter une armada d'enfants au sourire dangereux plutôt que de l'affronter dans cette situation. Mais au lieu de se retrouver dans un placard ou dans un cagibi...il se retrouva dans le bureau dudit cauchemar. Il déglutit et se jura de ne jamais plus voler les sucettes des enfants par pur sadisme.

Mais ce n'était plus l'heure au repentir car déjà les pas menaçants se dirigeaient droit sur lui. Et puis :

«_ Alors t'as pas des nouvelles à me dire...déchet_ ? »

Il déglutit un peu, face à lui se tenait un magma de colère mais aussi et surtout un brasier de violence. Il décida de biaiser :

«_ Mh...eh bien les vongolas ont décidé d'organiser une nouvelle réunion sur l'importance de l'espionna..._ »

Une interruption brève et cinglante :

« _Pas cela l'autre nouvelle...Tu as du en entendre parler...je te souhaite de recouvrer la mémoire..pour ta survie_ »

Un soupir...bon il fallait s'avancer et plonger de la falaise sans harnais de protection

«_ Je vois tu veux parler..des derniers...potins n'est ce pas ?_ »

Un haussement de sourcil suggestif lui répondit à sa place, oui sans aucun doute il savait. Il se racla la gorge et continua

« _Sache une seule chose avant...jamais je n'ai participé à ce genre de bassesse voiii, ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé à divulguer ces inepties pleines de niaiserie si un jour je dois t'affronter, je le ferais en face et une arme à la main._ »

Le message semblait être passé puisque le brun volcanique haussa un sourcil sceptique et une minute plus tard un certain squale se retrouva coincé contre le bureau la gorge pris dans l'étau d'une main ambrée

« _Alors comme cela ce serait faux?_ »

Si les yeux de Squalo avaient pu s'écarquiller ce serait déjà chose faite mais il était trop occupé à suffoquer, si bien qu'il ne put répondre

«_ Alors ?..._ »

Seulement un gargouillis répondit au jeune chef qui desserra sa prise aussitôt avec un petit soupir

« _Voiiii t'es un grand malade toi, si tu voulais me tuer plus tôt ne va pas chercher ce genre de prétexte dis le moi franchement_ »

Mais il dut se taire car les traits du jeune homme déjà figés dans la colère se déformaient encore plus.

«_ Arrête ton char tu veux, maintenant soit tu me dit c'est faux et je te lâches soit tu me dis que c'est véridique et là..._ »

« _tu me défonces littéralement le crane c'est cela_ »

Tout deux se regardaient en chien de faïence, comme si un seul geste aurait pu tout briser.

* * *

><p>Leur relation dés le départ n'avait jamais été calme, jamais ils n'avaient ressenti le besoin de faire comme les autres. Dans leur amitié bancal et souvent meurtrière, ils ne faisaient pas attention aux autres, au on dits, ils avaient toujours été ainsi, lui frappant et l'autre criant. Un mélange bizarre de soumission, de colère mais surtout de passion mal caché. Une passion qu'il allait falloir peut être dévoiler.<p>

« _Tu t'es jamais demandé si l'histoire de notre rencontre avait été autrement, on en serait pas là on serait plus..._ »

« _Arrête ta guimauve veux tu, on a jamais été comme les autres et c'est pas prêt de changer déchet. Tu seras toujours un épéiste gueulard et je serais toujours un tyran né_ »

Les regards se firent plus tranchants comme la lame dudit épéiste, tout était dit...ou presque...

«_ Alors vrai ou faux ?_ »

La réponse claqua dans l'air comme un coup de matraque dans la figure du jeune homme aux cheveux longs, il le regarda...mélange de tristesse et de morgue

« _Tu feras quoi si c'est vrai ?_ »

Il n'eut d'abord pas de réponse et puis une masse pas si inconnue que cela fonça sur lui et lui donna un baiser acéré...c'était la réponse à la vérité...cette vérité qu'ils ne cherchaient plus à masquer. Un corps à corps sanglant et passionnel commença...une vérité qui éclate comme le sang qui jaillissait de leur lèvre et qui bouillonnait dans leur veines. Puis un regard...tout était dit.

Peu à peu les corps parlèrent...pas de sentimentalisme pas de « on va s'aimer pour toujours », juste une espèce de folie à deux, une envie démesurée et un peu de solitude qui fusionne. Xanxus car tel était le nom du tyran né allongea sur le bureau Squalo, le gueulard émérite et s'appliqua à lui faire mal...mais aussi un peu de bien. Il fallait que le jeune squale souffre pour qu'enfin les on dits soient faux et ça le principal concerné sur le bureau le savait. Pour eux cela avait été plus que ce que les on dits divulguaient.

Les souffles haletants firent place aux gémissements et le bureau se retrouva assiéger par deux corps tremblants de désir, de colère, de passion et surtout d'envie...envie de liberté, de puissance et surtout de vérité. Les mouvements se firent à la fois saccadés et amples, il n'y avait pas de mesures et cela un certain squale le savait.

Puis tout arriva, bref violent doux passionnel et si...intense.

Quelques minutes de repos puis avant de se séparer, de retrouver une entité propre.

« _est ce que c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent...le fait que tu ressentes quelque chose pour moi déchet ?_ »

Un regard puis une phrase assassine

« _ce ne sont que des on dit_ »

Mais au contraire tout était dit, un regard, des gestes quotidiens...leur relation s'était faite dans le silence et elle resterait dans le silence...

….pour le plus grand malheur des commères des quartiers alentours, du personnel avare de potins et de tout ceux qui parlaient à tord et à travers.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le traditionnel mais non moins inévitable reviews avec un petit point d'interrogation invitant ainsi le lecteur à poster son petit commentaire ^^.<strong>_


End file.
